La dulce manzana del pecado
by oppla
Summary: La mentira y el engaño son los aliados del Dios del Nuevo Mundo, pero incluso los dioses sucumben a la manzana del pecado.
1. El regreso

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste! Está inspirado en el primer capítulo especial de Death Note, espero que les guste, se que puede resultar un poco confuso al principio...pero esperad a que asiente la historia por favor. Muchas gracias por leer**

Era una noche cerrada en aquel silencioso y solitario bosque, no había ni un solo animal, ni una sola flor, aquel lugar era demasiado frío y oscuro para que lo habitara cualquier ser vivo, pero no pertenecía a alguien exactamente vivo aquella alargada figura vestida con una capa negra, aquella alargada figura estaba rompiendo la tranquila oscuridad del bosque. Entre sus manos la alargada figura sostenía una pequeña bola de luz, no más grande que el puño de un humano, aún así esta parecía aun más pequeña sus alargadas manos.

Aproximó la luz a su rostro revelando así su apariencia, era una cara monstruosa que poco guardaba relación con una humana, su semblante era de un blanco puro y alargado, lo que hacía destacar sus ojos, unos ojos color escarlata que reflejaban su claro rango como dios, su pelo oculto bajo la capucha de su larga capa negra, era de un color grisáceo con claros destellos lilas, su nariz era prácticamente inexistente que consistía en un pequeño bulto con dos deformes orificios demasiado grandes en comparación a su pequeña nariz, por último su boca era una simple línea en su aterrador rostro.

Bajo su brazo portaba una pequeña libreta de color negro, parecía bastante antigua, aún desgastada por los bordes y algo sucia no perdía su porte enigmático y misterioso. Rematando la libreta se podía leer una pequeña inscripción en alguna lengua muerta, la inscripción estaba escrita en un color blanco hueso.

Una pequeña brisa soplo a través de bosque, pero fue suficiente para provocar que su capucha se deslizará hacia atrás, dejando así visible totalmente su larga cabellera antes oculta. Como si el viento hubiese sido una señal comenzó a caminar entre aquellos oscuros arboles que habían dejado de respirar hace tiempo, a pesar de la cerrada oscuridad caminaba como si conociera el camino con extremada exactitud, sus pies parecían flotar en aquel basto suelo, seguía caminando pero el bosque no cambiaba, la luz que sostenía en sus manos comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, el camino antes abrupto y oscuro comenzó a iluminarse por la luz de la luna antes oculta por los arboles, el camino se iba allanando y la cantidad de arboles iba disminuyendo, la luz brillaba ahora con mucha más fuerza, su luz se seguía apreciando a pesar de que quedaba parcialmente oculta debido a la ya total luz de la luna.

El bosque había terminado y ahora se hallaba en una vasta llanura, sin arboles que ocultaran la luz de la luna su rostro quedó totalmente visible, la luz aún sostenía en su mano había hecho más aterrador su rostro, pero ahora a la luz de la luna su rostro parecía el de algún dios olvidado, la luz se agitaba con más fuerza que nunca, miró hacia la luz por un instante y al comprobar que su luz se estaba tornando de blanco a un color rojo como la sangre...sonrió.

Su sonrisa era terrorífica, si así podía ser considerada aquella curvada línea que estaba dibujada en su cara. Conservando su sonrisa levantó la mano en la que portaba la luz, su mano blanca y alargada sostenía la luz con menos fuerza de lo habitual, siguió mirando a la luz con su sonrisa sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción más, la mano levantada comenzó a girar hacia la derecha, produciendo así que la pequeña bola de luz cayera, cayó al suelo lentamente como si realmente la fuerza de la gravedad no le afectará en absoluto, dando así la impresión de que la propia luz quería caer al suelo. Una vez la luz cayó al suelo se fragmento en mil pedazos, que una vez en el suelo se dirigieron por si solos hacia todas las direcciones, la velocidad a la que se movían era increíble, era imposible apreciarlos con claridad y lo único que un ojo humano podía distinguir eran rojas estelas que ahora invadían la llanura.

De repente una de las estelas se detuvo, provocando que todas las demás desaparecieran como si solo hubieran sido pequeñas motas de polvo. Él se acercó al lugar dónde la estela se había detenido, y mirando fijamente al lugar donde lo había hecho dijo:

-Nunca creí que un shinigami se tomará tantas molestias para conseguir una Death Note-dijo con una voz grave y oscura que tenía un inconfundible tono solemne- Ryuk tenía razón respecto a ti, eres un humano de lo más curioso.

Una vez dijo esto la hasta entonces oculta figura se mostró, era totalmente distinta a la anterior, esta era mucho más estilizada aunque también mucho más aterradora. Su cara era..., a aquello no era un rostro, era una alargada calavera sobre la que se apoyaban unas gafas de piloto con lentes de un verde agua, tras estas llevaba colocado un gran pañuelo rojo que retenía de alguna manera su pelo, pelo de color castaño y rebelde cuyas puntas se extendían de manera se desordenada pero no brusca, en los cuencas oculares de la calaveras se hallaban dos pequeñas luces de un rojo intenso que debía usar como ojos, su mandíbula estaba entreabierta y algo separa lo que le confería un aspecto a un más aterrador, vestía con ropas algo desaliñadas que bien podrían haber sido de un pirata del siglo XVII. Además llevaba una banda que le atravesaba el pecho y de la que colgaba a su espalda un gran báculo dorado. En la mano sostenía otro cuaderno igual al que el otro portaba, aunque en este la inscripción claramente rezaba ``Death Note´´

-Como tu mismo has dicho soy un shinigami no un humano-dijo con un tono algo despectivo pero sin perder la solemnidad, su voz era mucho más profunda que la del otro shinigami- espero que recuerdes esto-ahora clavando sus``ojos´´en la mirada del otro shinigami.

Este claramente y a pesar de parecer en un principio más experimentado no pudo ocultar su miedo al sentir como aquella fría y cruel mirada se clavaba en sus ojos.  
-Como quieras...Light Yagami

**Es mi primer fic, así que tampoco se podía esperar más. **

**GR****ACIAS POR LEER (^_^)**

**Este fic esta dedicado a todos los fans de Death Note y a los amigos otakus que me animaron a escribirlo**


	2. Misa Amane

**Hola aquí está la continuación de mi fic, espero que les guste ^-^ dentro de poco...bueno mejor leerlo por vosotros mismos. **

En una solitaria habitación de un gran rascacielos en Japón sonaba un despertador, eran las 7:30 am, una suave mano blanca se deslizaba entre las sábanas y apagó el despertador. Se incorporó, era una chica con el pelo lacio y extremadamente rubio,incluso recién levantada era hermosa, retiró aquellas finas sábanas de seda negra dejando ver un provocativo camisón rosa de encaje que llevaba. Toda su piel era perfecta,no tenía ni una sola imperfección en su rostro, era la clase de chica que no necesita retoques para ser modelo.

Su grácil cuerpo y su delicada figura creaban un gran contraste con la gran habitación en la que se encontraba, la habitación estaba totalmente decorada en negro y tonos oscuros con un estilo claramente gótico. Las cortinas de encaje negro ondearon con el viento matinal,y los rayos solares se filtraron en la habitación, los rayos del sol chocaron con su piel haciéndola parecer aún mas hermosa, sin embargo,a pesar de su belleza y paz su rostro reflejaba una expresión de melancolía,dolor, sus ojos marrones hinchados, probablemente habría estado llorando toda la noche.

Se levantó de la cama y caminando lentamente se dirigió a su gran armario, abrió las dos puertas de este y con mucho cuidado seleccionó un conjunto de entre todas aquellas ropas, todas de apariencia oscura y gótica. El conjunto consistía en una pequeña falda de volantes negra con pequeños detalles metálicos, una camiseta de manga larga de rayas blancas y negras que sobre el pecho tenía lo que parecía un corazón roto negro con pequeños motivos de encaje alrededor, unos calcetines negros con destellos grises que llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del final de la corta falday unas botas negras con cordones.

Una vez vestida se dirigió hacia su tocador, y con sumo cuidado se sentó frente al espejo. El tocador estaba repleto de productos de maquillaje en colores oscuros y de pequeñas cajas que en su interior debían contener bisutería. Abrió una de las pequeñas cajas y sacó una gargantilla y se la colocó en el cuello , después comenzó a maquillarse en tonos oscuros, que potenciaban la tristeza de su rostro. Cuando terminó se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto tocó el pomo rompió a llorar y dijo:

- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola,Light?

Un chico de pelo blanco jugaba con su pelo, mientras observaba una gran formación de fichas de dominó.

Su cara era algo infantil a pesar de poseer un voluminoso cabello color platino y unos ojos negros.

-Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Kira murió ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de tu verdadero plan? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? De verdad me engañaste-dijo mientras movía sus manos dentro de las mangas de su holgada camisa.

Se encontraba solo en aquella sala repleta de ordenadores y con aquella extraña formación de fichas de dominó, por lo que su dulce y suave voz resonó con un grave eco para después callarse y volver al inquietante silencio, solo interrumpido por los pequeños ruidos que emitían todos aquellos ordenadores.

Se sentó en un mullido sillón frente a uno de los monitores que como todos los demás tan solo mostraba una serie de nombres de criminales muertos con anotaciones debajo. Mientras contemplaba aquel monitor sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de sus anchos pantalones una tableta de chocolate con leche, la abrió y comenzó a comerla. Sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón y la colocó en el ratón, y comenzó a investigar aquel extraño caso, por ultimo y antes de el último mordico a la tableta de chocolate dijo:

-¡Te encontraré! Aunque está claro que no me lo has puesto nada fácil.

La chica del pelo rubio caminaba sola por la calle,cargando ahora dos bolsas repletas únicamente de manzanas rojas. Seguía caminando por aquella masificada calle, aunque para ella eso no importaba, había renunciado a todo porque ya no le quedaba nada, si no se había quitado todavía la vida era probablemente porque aún tenía la esperanza de que él la llamara algún día, diciendo que la necesitaba, diciéndole que ella era muy útil para su propósito, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se había perdido.

Ahora se hallaba en una lúgubre calle vacía, en la que las farolas no funcionaban demasiado bien, era la clase de calle que cualquier persona normal hubiese querido evitar, pero a ella ya nada le importaba.

De repente una figura salió de la esquina de aquella calle. Era un hombre de mediana edad, vestía un esmoquin desaliñado. A pesar de la escasa luz se podía apreciar claramente su borrachera, que a juzgar por su ropa y aspecto debía de haber sido producida por alguna despedida de soltero o alguna fiesta de trabajo. El hombre se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica, con el paso torpe y lento que se puede esperar de alguien con tal borrachera,sin embargo, a pesar de su clara borrachera la chica no se movió ni un solo milímetro, el hombre casi había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la chica, cuando se paró y dijo con una voz borracha y algo insolente.  
-Yo te conozco preciosa...hpp...tu eres esa modelo...hpppp...Misa Amane

**PD: La teoría de que Light se convierte en shinigami es eso sólo una teoría pero por lo menos para mí es totalmente factible, si el que usa la**

**Death Note no va ni al cielo ni al infierno porque no va al mundo de los shinigamis. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. El beso del shinigami

**Muy bien gracias por haber esperado es que la escuela me quita mucho tiempo, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de como me está quedando el fic. Antes de presentar el fic quería aclarar que el fic está inspirado en el primer capítulo especial de Death Note. **

Una vez dicho esto aquí tenéis la conti...

**-**Yo te conozco preciosa...hpp...tu eres esa modelo...hpppp...Misa Amane

En ese momento Misa Amane se sorprendió,esa escena le recordaba a aquella vez, ella era modelo y un fan obsesionado pretendía matarla, lo recordaba y aquel shinigami llamado Jealous la había salvado. Shinigamis...realmente existían

-Ven aquí-dijo el hombre con una voz entrecortada-vamos a...

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más...su cuerpo cayó a la dura acera, junto a una asustada pero a la vez reconfortada Misa.

Misa miró al cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre, sus ojos reflejaban una expresión de satisfacción, aquel hecho le recordó los días en los que ella ayudaba a Light a acabar con tipos como él, pero ella ya no tenía la Death Note, pero sus ojos de Shinigami le recordaban todos los días que aquellos recuerdos eran más que simples sueños. Light...el chico del que ella se había enamorado, recordó aquel beso...

Pero antes de que pudiera recordar nada más un pequeño trozo de papel rozó su mano derecha...se dió la vuelta y lo vió. Era un shinigami, era un shinigami con gafas de piloto sobre la frente, cargando un báculo a la espalda,una cara extremadamente blanca, de hecho era más una calavera que un rostro y sus ojos, sus ojos le eran extrañamente familiares. El shinigami se acercó a un más a Misa y haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano le entregó una Death Note a Misa, algo vieja y descuida pero que mantenía esa esencia de muerte y misterio que toda Death Note tenía.

Un chico de pelo blanco caminaba por la ciudad, sus pasos eran torpes y descuidados, seguramente debido a todas las horas que pasaba sentado, sus ropas seguían igual de desaliñadas, su camisa de varía tallas más a la que a él le correspondían, los anchos pantalones de los que sobre salía una tableta de chocolate en su bolsillo derecho. Aún así todas las chicas que caminaban por la calle le miraban asombradas, y es que a pesar de su aspecto poseía un encantador de halo manto de misterio.

El chico parecía ignorar todo esto y se limitaba a pensar y murmurar para si mismo:  
-L, cómo nos hiciste esto...que hubiera pasado si Mello y yo hubiésemos fallado...todo tu plan le costó la vida a Mello y Matt- dijo para sí mismo, mientras su normalmente impasible rostro reflejaba un expresión de tristeza- pero ya no me vas a engañar L, juro que te encontraré

Una vez hubo dicho esto, continuó caminando ahora con más animo hacia el último lugar que supuestamente habían visto los ojos de L.

-Misa...-dijo el shinigami apartando suavemente el pelo rubio que cubría la cara de Misa-te necesito de nuevo...

-Ehh-dijo Misa sin poder aún creer que estuviera viendo un shinigami otra vez, además aquel shinigami sabía su nombre- ¿Otra vez? -dijo con una voz torpe y entrecortada aunque aún así dulce.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí, Misa? ¿Quién crees que mato a ese estúpido?-dijo el shinigami aún más cerca de Misa, y esbozando lo que era un intento de sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces una expresión de alegría iluminó el rostro de Misa, porque por fin comprendió la auténtica identidad de aquel shinigami, era imposible encontrar a una chica más feliz de lo que en ese momento era Misa. Sus ojos antes apagados y perdidos ahora estaban llenos de felicidad, y lo único que buscaban eran encontrase con los rojos ojos de aquel shinigami, y antes de decir una sola palabra más, el antes torpe y muerto cuerpo de Misa se acercó a un más al cuerpo del shinigami, para finalmente encontrarse con él en un frío pero a la vez cálido abrazo.

-Light sabía que no ibas a dejarme sola-dijo mientras abrazaba aún con más fuerza al shigami, y mientras lo abrazaba de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar delicadas lágrimas- yo lo sabía siempre te estuve esperando...yo te ayudaré...yo haré lo que tu quieras...yo...vivo solo para ti, Light

Pero entonces el shinigami para callar las lágrimas y sollozos de la chica, la separó de su cuerpo, la miró una vez más a los ojos y...la besó,haciendo que eso las bolsas de manzanas y la Death note se resbalaran entre las manos . En ese momento Misa como drogada por aquel beso, es extraño beso entre humana y shinigami, se separó de Light. Entonces este comprobando que había logrado ese efecto hipnótico sobre Misa, le dijo:

-Muy bien, Misa ahora necesito que con la Death Note que te he dado, vuelvas a hacer de kira- dijo aparentando un tono de voz más suave y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Misa sabiendo el efecto que esto producía en Misa.

-Lo que Light quiere que haga Misa lo hará-dijo casi automáticamente

-Bien-dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara-ahora haz lo que te he dicho y nos volveremos a ver en un par de días

-Pero...-dijo una desilusionada Misa

Y antes de que Misa pudiera hacer nada la figura del shinigami desapareció dejando a Misa otra vez sola en aquella calle con la única compañía del cadáver de aquel hombre. Una vez Misa se hubo recuperado del shock, recogió las bolsas de manzanas del suelo y la vieja Death Note mientras se alegraba de no haberse quitado la vida, por gracias a ello volvía a ser de ayuda a su querido Light.

El chico de pelo blanco se encontraba ahora en lo que fue el refugio de L, encendió las luces y pudo ver que en 3 años nadie había utilizado aquella vieja base, ahora estaba llena de polvo, los monitores, los sillones ….todas aquellas cosas parecían gritar antiguas historias sobre lo que una vez vivieron...el chico se acercó aún más los monitores y sentó en el que una vez fue el sillón de su maestro, el peso de su cuerpo hizo que todo el polvo acumulado en el sillón saltara de este...pero el chico no parecía prestarle atención a esto y simplemente se acomodó en el sillón. Sacó la tableta de chocolate y empezó a comerla mientras pensaba:  
"Ahora descubriré tu verdadero plan, L"

**Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar este capítulo se lo dedico a mis amigos otakus que me animaron a escribir y ser mejor otaku**


	4. Recuerdos

**Hola, se que la continuación es corta pero mi estado griposo no da más de si. Ahora que ya he asentado más o menos el fic intentaré incluir más diálogo y menos descripción, aunque los fics solo dialogados no son mi estilo. Sin más que decir espero que os dejo con la continuación.**..

El chico del pelo blanco se acomodó una vez más en aquel cómodo sillón que una vez perteneció a su maestro, con su mano derecha retiró todo el polvo acumulado en el teclado, le dio un último mordisco a la tableta de chocolate y se dispuso a encender el ordenador. En la pantalla no apareció nada relevante, parecía que efectivamente toda la información había sido borrada. Echó el sillón para atrás y se dijo:

-uhmm, tendremos que recapitular la información-dijo jugueteando con su pelo

Flashback

Un chico de pelo blanco jugueteaba con su pelo mientras miraba sin expresión alguna el cuerpo inerte de un chico de pelo marrón. El cuerpo yacía en las escaleras de aquella vieja fabrica, como si hubiese tratado de huir algo que realmente no entendía..

-Near, desea que traslademos el cuerpo de ...Ki...digo de Light Yagami ahora o desea que esperemos hasta que hayamos revisado del todo la fábrica-dijo un joven agente del FBI

-Dejadlo un rato más me gustaría investigar más afondo todo esto-dijo el chico del pelo blanco mientras se acercaba un poco más al cuerpo de Light.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo sólo...-dijo un chico de aparentemente la misma edad que el cádaver

-Pero agente Matsuda...

-Vámonos ….-dijo Matsuda- déspues de todo se lo merece

Una vez se hubo quedado sólo, miró con desdén al cadáver y dijo:

-Me gustaría que tu muerte hubiese costado menos vidas..Mello...Matt...en incluso tu propio padre, la verdad me decepcionaste Light Yagami, me subestimaste creíste que yo era peor que L, y te confiaste...e intentaste prescindir de la gente para cumplir tus objetivos. Hasta el más poderoso emperador necesita su ejército.

Suspiró un momento, se dio la vuelta y continuó hablando.

-¿Cómo es posible que L, muriese en manos de alguien cómo tú? ¿Y Mello y Matt? ¿Alguien cómo tú tiene acaso derecho a hacer algo así? ¿Creíste que los Dioses no tienen reglas que seguir?

Fin del flashback

Continuó mirando aquel monitor, aún en busca de algún pequeño indicio.

-Supongo que tendré que recurrir a la SPK.

Y sacando un pequeño móvil de su bolsillo derecho comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono, de una manera un tanto extraña ya que en vez de usar el pulgar utiliza el dedo índice. Cuando terminó de marcar dijo:

-Definitivamente tiene que haber algo, algo...

Muchas gracias por leer y me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión...

¿Resucitó a L o le dejo en su tumba?

Mucha gente me pidió que incluyera a L en el fic, aunque algunos me pidieron que lo hiciera en flash back otros me pidieron que lo resucitara afirmando que no murió.

¿Qué opinais?

No estoy segura de meter a L, vivo en el fic pues me parece que quedaría muy forzado, en cualquier caso depende de vuestra opinión que lo incluya vivo o solo en flashback.

**Muchas Gracias por leer**

**Este cap esta dedicado a Kadigan por su apoyo**


	5. La dulce manzana del pecado

**Hola muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic. Este fic está dedicado a Lelouchzero 321 por dejar su review y apoyar el fic. Debido a petición popular L aparecerá vivo en el fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis y si hay alguna incoherencia, o disconformidad con la historia original por favor decidmelo.**

-Habéis tardado en llegar-dijo Near a las dos personas que se hallaban ahora en el umbral de aquella habitación- No me puedo permitir ningún tipo de retraso, si mi teoría es cierta L sigue vivo, pero Kira también.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Kira sigue vivo? ¿Y L?-dijo una guapa rubia que se apoyaba en la pared de la habitación

-Bueno Halle, tengo sinceras dudas respecto a por qué L murió de una forma tan sencilla y descuidada-dijo mientras jugueteaba con su pelo-pero lo más intrigante es ese shinigami que acompañaba a Kira, me resulta muy intrigante su figura. Interactuó bastante con L y eso me hace sospechar que quizá L no muriera de la forma que todos pensamos. Si a eso le añadimos el desconcertante hecho de que L sabía que le resultaría imposible capturar a Light Yagami como Kira debido a que este seguía muy de cerca sus movimientos podemos pensar que este se ofreció como sacrificio para que Kira pensara que poseía el control sobre la organización cuando en realidad Mello y yo actuabamos desde las sombras.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que L abandonó la investigación simulando su muerte?-dijo Halle despegandose de la pared con un movimiento brusco

-Exactamente y me atrevería a afirmar que el shinigami de Light Yagami colaboró en esta acción, al fin de al cabo jamás se mostró cooperativo con Kira, de hecho L deja claro en sus anotaciones que Ryuk, el shigami de Kira tan sólo se dedicaba a divertirse con Light y en ningún momento pareció colaborar con nadie.

-¿Qué un shinigami ayudando a L?¿Qué anotaciones, pensé que habías dicho que Watari eliminó todas las anotaciones de L antes de morir?-dijo el agente de la Spk que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, que con un rápido movimiento sacudió su lacio pelo negro

-Stephen, creo que cuando seguiste a Mikami te quedó claro que clase de persona es Kira, y respecto a las anotaciones de L, efectivamente Watari las eliminó pero por eso estamos aquí, necesito que recuperéis toda la información posible de los monitores que tenéis a mi espalda, mis nociones de informática son bastante simples pero he podido rescatar parte de su investigación. Sinceramente creo que Kira y yo fuimos orgullosos al no intentar rescatar estos valiosos datos.

-Uhhmm-dijo un chico de piel pálida mientras miraba con curiosidad un pequeño pórtatil-creo que fui algo descuidado con mis sucesores-sacudió su largo lacio pelo negro- ¿No crees Ryuk?

-Esto va a ser realmente divertido-dijo una sombra detrás del chico-¿Cómo te librarás esta vez de Light? Me gustaría ver su cara cuando descubra que sigues vivo. Aunque es posible que ya no me de mas manzanas creo que me guarda algo de rencor por matarle. Cuando se enteré que ayudé a su peor enemigoa sobrevivir

-Supongo, la verdad se descuido demasiado con mi muerte, ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle una autopsia a mi cuerpo, la verdad me ha decepcionado. Fue muy descuidado al confiar en simples admiradores de Kira, creo que su mayor fallo fue el no obtener los ojos del shinigami, además creo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de tu implicación en todo esto, ya que Misa recuerda a Light como Kira cuando Light la obligó a renunciar al cuaderno antes de su muerte.

-Las manzanas de este hotel son realmente deliciosas, voy a disfrutarlas aún más, esto va a ser realmente divertido

-Ryuk, me ayudaste porque Light se estaba volviendo predecible ¿verdad?-dijo el chico mientras comía un pequeño pastel de fresa, de una manera realmente extraña, lo comía con un tenedor que tan sólo sujetaba con tres dedos

-Si ese Light se estaba volviendo aburrido, aunque parece que ya esta volviendo a actuar

-No es él, Misa esta volviendo a ejercer de Kira-dijo mientras seguía comiendo aquel pastel de fresa- supongo que incluso los shinigamis tienen restricciones en cuanto al número de personas que pueden matar, supongo que es una medida impuesta por el rey shinigmi para evitar sublevaciones y problemas con otros shinigamis. El plan ahora de Light debe ser convertirse en el Rey de los shinigamis para imponer sus propias reglas respecto al mundo shinigami, pero siceramente creo que esto le viene algo grande a nuestro Kira.

-Yo no subestimaría a Light-dijo la sombra ahora iluminada por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana del hotel, mostrando así su aterradora figura su cara blanca cosida a su cuerpo, sus ojos blancos, su nariz deforme, sus labios azules con su confiada sonrisa, su pelo azul que se dirigía en todas las direcciones, toda su figura era aterradora.

-Supongo, pero por lo que veo Misa esta haciendo bien su trabajo-dijo comiendo ya uno de los últimos trozos del pastel

-Espero que estes contenta con mi trabajo Light-dijo Misa Amane- Hoy ya he acabado con más de 50 criminales internacionales

La chica se hallaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, enfrente de una libreta abierta en la que se hallaban escritos un sin fin de nombres.

-Si Misa, pero creo que ya es hora de que anuncies el regreso de Kira, pero debes hacerlo con cuidado, debes de demostrar que soy el auténtico Kira-dijo el shinigami lanzando una mirada llena de desdén y superioridad hacia aquella chica

-Eso no será difícil porque tú eres el auténtico y único Kira-dijo Misa sin poder ocultar en sus ojos su clara admiración hacia el shinigami

Aquella escena resultaba inquietante, la figura del shinigami tan cerca de la figura de aquella chica creaba un contraste siniestro y desconcertante, y aquella oscura habitación tan solo acentuaba la situación.

-Misa ¿cómo me recordaste como Kira ?-dijo el shinigami mientras miraba la Death Note

-No lo sé estaba en lo alto de un edificio y te recordé eso es todo-dijo Misa acercándose más al shinigami, pero este se sorprendió ligeramente con su respuesta y no reparó en su acercamiento

-Vale Misa-dijo rozando la mejilla derecha de la chica con su esquelética mano-deberías seguir escribiendo nombres

-Sí...-dijo la chica hipnotizada por el contacto con el shinigami y prosiguió con su tarea de escribir los nombres de los criminales en la Death Note esta vez incluyendo detalles en su muerte-Kira a vuelto-dijo mientras se le iluminaban sus ojos de shinigami

El shinigami sonrió al ver la terrible determinación con la que aquella chica escribía nombres sin parar en la Death Note.Y pensó: Puede que después de todo ella sea la única persona que puede servir realmente a Kira

**Muchas gracias por a ver apoyado el fic, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo. **

**Hice una portada para el fic algo cutre:./y1ppqiJBNB_j1QFGvRPf6gc8WcPofuFH3_JSeihImeCZeT_7rEixwutEOfuwmxVNPJEgm_?psid=1**


	6. Mensaje de sangre

**Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, me he propuesto subir todos los viernes continuación, espero que os guste. Rec. De nuevo muchas gracias y espero que disfrutéis del cap. Si hay alguna incoherencia por favor hacedmelo saber.**

Una sola vez gritó su nombre pero fue suficiente para que toda la habitación se callara, todavía sonaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana pero nadie hablaba, la cara de la chica reflejaba dolor y angustia pero su rostro era sereno en comparación con el del chico, este contemplaba con auténtico horror su mano ensangrentada con la sangre de la chica. Su cuerpo no respondía, su voluntad había caído ante un poder sobrenatural, su cuerpo se dirigía con paso firme para acabar la tarea que ya había comenzado, la chica seguía gritando, la cara del chico ahora deforme por el espanto, la chica se acorralaba en una esquina de la habitación esperando lo que sería su sentencia, su sentencia de muerte, la figura del chico seguía avanzando, el intentaba oponerse pero al parecer su alma ya no valía nada, su mente no controlaba su cuerpo, ahora era la marioneta de la muerte, nada doblegaría sus movimientos. La chica lo miró una última vez el semblante del chico y pudo ver como sendas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, eso fue suficiente, fue suficiente para que la chica se tranquilizara y recibiera serena la mano del chico que ahora atravesaba su pecho.

La pequeña televisión estaba encendida, la chica recostada en su cama la observaba como si esperara algo, dio una vuelta hacia la derecha y arrugó aún más las sábanas negras.

-Uhmm, es increíble que no haya venido en 3 días- dijo la rubia chica mientras jugueteaba con su cabello sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad la pantalla del pequeño televisor, a la vez que esbozaba una infantil cara de enfado-pero supongo que ahora que es shinigami...

Antes de que pudiera continuar en la pequeña pantalla apareció el informativo que la chica llevaba toda la tarde esperando:

"Hoy a las 17.00 han hallado en la celda 713 de la cárcel de Osaka los cuerpos de Amy Hillary y John Spooke una importante pareja de ladrones que atracaron la semana pasada el Banco Nacional Ruso. Esta importante pareja había conseguido evadir al FBI durante más de 10 años, y ha causado una gran conmoción entre sus agentes las circunstancias de sus muertes. Al parecer John habría asesinado a su compañera y posteriormente se habría suicidado, aunque esta teoría se confirmará una vez realizada la autopsia. Lo más extraño de este suceso es el mensaje póstumo escrito por John en la pared de la celda con la sangre de la asesinada..."

La chica apagó el televisor y esbozando una traviesa sonrisa dijo:

-Light ya he cumplido con todo lo que me pediste, la verdad es imposible no enamorarse de ti, mi querido Raito.-dijo mientras soltaba un leve suspiro y se incorporaba de la cama.

-No te veo escribiendo...Misa-dijo una voz entre las sombras.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mi querido Raito!-exclamó la chica totalmente fuera de sí por el hecho de escuchar la voz del shinigami- Ha sido increíble he realizado mi trabajo correctamente, tal y como me indicaste, aunque hubiese sido mejor que lo hubieras hecho tu mismo.

-Ya sabes mi querida Misa que los shinigamis estamos sometidos bajo el rey shinigami y que no podemos matar indiscriminadamente, así consigue controlar mejor a su ejército.-dijo entrando finalmente en la habitación y mostrando su aterradora figura de shinigami.

-Lo sé por eso yo seguiré viviendo para seguir tus órdenes Light-dijo con un brillo desmesurado en sus ojos- ¿Pero que pasará el día que yo muera?

Esto pilló por sorpresa a Light.

-¿Me convertiré en shinigami como tú? ¿A quién escogerás como sucesor? El Nuevo Mundo debe durar eternamente

-Supongo que te convertirás en shinigami, los shinigamis fueron anteriormente todos ellos humanos solo que la mayoría prefiere olvidarlo. El único shinigami que nunca fue shinigami fue el rey de los shinigamis, que en un principio entregó unas Death Note a los humanos, para que cuado estos murieran no fueran ni al cielo ni al infierno sino al mundo shinigami como shinigamis, pero eso pronto cambiará y yo me convertiré en el nuevo Rey Shinigami. Respecto a tu sucesor como portavoz de Kira humano será difícil encontrar a alguien que se sustituya-y dicho esto se acercó a Misa lentamente y como el halcón que captura a su presa...la besó

Esto hizo que automáticamente Misa cogiera su Death Note y comenzara a escribir de una manera agresiva y sin control, el shinigami sabía como manejarla perfectamente y sabía que por aquel amor enfermizo que sentía hacia él ella haría cualquier cosa, aunque él mismo muchas veces se sorprendía de a que extremos podía llegar Misa Amane por él.

-Light-dijo deteniéndose un momento en su tarea de escribir- El regreso de Kira no odía haber sido más acertado, aunque no me guste demasiado el número de la celda y la verdad no entiendo por qué has escogido a una pareja de ladrones para anunciar tu regreso y no a unos asesinos-dijo con la mirada totalmente pérdida.

-Son los ladrones más buscados de EEUU y Japón, me pareció una buena elección y más si tenemos en cuenta su relación...definitivamente fue una buena elección, la verdad lamento no haber estado allí para presenciarlo, derrochaban todo lo que robaban, sobornos y mentiras. Puede que tengas razón, pero si hubiese utilizado un asesino, el asesinato habría sido único dado que un buen asesino siempre trabaja en solitario y creo que una muerte solitaria le habría quitado esplendor a mi regreso. Porque muchos han intentado usurpar mi nombre pero nadie puede ser Dios de este nuevo mundo más que Kira.

Solo bajo la lluvia y como si quisiera ahogarse con ella, Ryuzaki miraba la ciudad desde lo alto de la terraza de lo que una vez fue el cuartel general del caso Kira. Dejando que la lluvia clara sus ropas, y dejando que la suavey fina lluvia empapara su cabello, que las gotas recorrieran cada uno de su mechones acentuando así la palidez de su rostro. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus anchos pantalones, sacando de ellos una pequeña bolsa de plástico hermética que guardaba una hoja de papel a la que le falta la esquina inferior derecha, volvió a meter la bolsa en sus pantalones.

-Quizás...si yo no hubiera dejado a Mello y Near, Matt y Mello no habrían muerto-dijo con una voz pausada ahogada por la lluvia- pero supongo que esta vez deberé cooperar para acabar con un auténtico Dios de la muerte.

Aunque ya llevaba tiempo con el caso Kira a L se le seguía haciendo extraño el tema de los shinigamis y al recordar esto de entre las lágrimas y gotas de lluvia del rostro de L nació una sonrisa.

713 rezaba la puerta, en el interior una pared con un mensaje de sangre:

"El Dios Kira a vuelto temed todos aquellos impuros de alma porque Kira os juzgará a todos. Alabad y esperad ansioso el nuevo mundo porque el Poder De Kira es el Poder de la Justicia"

Muchas gracias y nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Portada amateur del ./Original%


	7. Aclaraciones de la autora

Hola este no es un capítulo nuevo es simplemente una aclaración del fic. Responderé a todas las preguntas que me han hecho, espero que ayude a entender el fic. Recuerdo que esto es un fanfic así que me gustaría que entendierais las pequeñas licencias como escritora. Espero que lo encuentren útil.

**¿A donde van los que usan la Death Note?**  
A ninguna parte... esa es la respuesta, pues no existe ni el cielo ni el infierno y si van a alguna parte nisiquieras los propios shinigamis tienen certeza de ellos recuerda las palabras de ryuk "...No existe ni el cielo ni el infierno, y cuando mueres solo mueres" Pero en este fic se utiliza la idea de que cuando un propietario de la Death Note muere se convierte en shinigami.

**¿Misa muere?**  
Si, se suicida al final de Death Note un 15 de Febrero. En el fic me tomo la licencia de matenerla con vida.

**¿La chica que sale al final del manga es Misa o quién es?**  
No es Misa ni se sabe quien es, solo que es una seguidora mas de Kira.

**¿Que pasó con todas las Death Note que hubo en la serie?**  
Ee total en la serie hubo 4 death notes, quitemos la de ryuk de el quedan 3:

Light: La del principio  
Misa: La que obtuvo de su Shinigami enamorado  
Rem: La de ella originalmente

Sus últimos propietarios fueron:  
Light - Sidoh  
Misa - Mikami/Near  
Rem - Policía en general/Near

Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con estas Death notes?  
1.- La de Light fué la que fue entregada a Higuchi y la de Misa fue enterrada y la de Rem, ella la tenía hasta despues de  
la muerte de L  
2.- La de Light se la queda la policía, es la que roba Mello y es la que entregada a Sidoh.  
3.- La de Misa es la que ella desenterró y entregó a Mikami y fue la que falsificó Near al final.  
4.- He aquí el dilema, y la de Rem?  
No se quedó enterrada.  
Explicación: Light hizo que esa Death Nte la recibiera Matsuda, despues de lo que pasó con Sidoh, la policía recibió la DN de Rem en el nombre de Kira, y fué así como pudieron ver a Ryuk. Y esta fué la DN que uso Souchiro para teer los ojos de Shinigami. "Kira" se la envió a la policía para eso y asi destruir a Mello, claro, todo era plan de Light  
Este es la DN que en el anime lleva Aizawa al encuentro con Near, y tal parece que Near quemó ambas.

En el fic tomo la licencia de decir que las conservó

**¿Cómo funciona el tiempo de vida?**  
No se sabe.

**¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de L?**  
L Lawliet, aunque se ha tomado mucho por Elle, y esto es por eso mismo, la pronunciación en Inglés (En español se pronuncia Ele y en japonés la pronunciación es Eru). La pronunciación del "Lawliet" en español, pues es así, Lawliet, en japonés la verdad no tengo idea y en inglés es también Lawliet, ya que parece ser un apellido inglés, pero la fonética sería mas o menos "Lauliet".  
NO es Elle, es solo "L".

**¿Light se convirtió al final en shinigami, es él que sale en Death Note:R?**  
Es una teoría y muy aceptada pero la verdad oficialmente no se ha dicho nada. No se sabe suficiente acerca del mundo Shinigami para afirmar si Light se convierte o no. La respuesta mas acptada entonces, hasta ahora es: NO. Pero el fic parte de la idea contraria.

**¿El anime y el manga son diferentes?**  
-En el manga no existe la escena de L bajo la lluvia para después secarle los pies a Light, antes de morir.  
-Antes de que Light ordene a su escuadron ir por la Death Note que Mello les quito, en el manga Light usa al presidente de Estados Unidos para que otro escudron de fuerzas especiales trate de quitarles la Death Note, lo cual termina fracasando gracias a Shido.  
-Al final, en el anime, Mikami se corta las venas y empieza a sangrar tremendamente para distraer a todos y que Light pueda escapar. En el manga, cuando Light le pide ayuda a Mikami, Mikami se rehusa y le grita que es una farsa y que nunca fue un dios.  
-El discurso final de Light, con el que trata de convencer a todos que lo que hizo con la Death Note estuvo bien, y la explicación y respuesta de Near a esto son más largas en el manga.  
-En el anime, Light huye de Yellow Box para después morir en el mismo lugar a manos de Ryuk, recordando antes como inicio todo. En el manga, Light le pide ayuda a Ryuk para que mate a todos inmediatamente en Yellow Box, pero este le dice que lo matara a él, en presencia de todos.  
-En el manga se sabe lo que pasa un año después de los hechos en Yellow Box, explicando que Mikami murió en prisión (en el anime muere al desangrarse) y se ve como Near es el nuevo L y le pide ayuda en algunos casos a la policia de Japón. Al final se ve como Light se volvió como un dios para algunos, mostrando un grupo de creyentes.

**¿Quién es Linda?**  
Una niña de Wammy que no es relevante, solo dice un dialogo y nada mas importante.

**¿Cuáles son los finales de Death Note?**  
Anime: Es el que viste, donde Matsuda le dispara a Lght, el muere y etc...  
Manga: Es muy parecido al anime solo que muestran al final algunos comentarios de la policia japonesa, muestran a Near como el nuevo L, y a todo el séquito que seguía al Dios Kira, posteriormente saldría un one-shot donde se hiba a hablar de un nuevo Kira.  
Peliculas Live: En estas el Final se queda en que L engaña a Kira fingiendo morir peor en realidad le quedan varios días de vida cuando Ryuk mata a Light por que fué vencido. Posteriormente sacarían la pelicula "L Change The World".  
Death Note R: Esta es una versión del anime pero resumen los primeros 25 caps. con algunos cambios, Aquí no existe la parte de Near y Mello por lo que Kira gana, pero como Ryuk se aburre de que Kira gane, él lo mata. Esta historia es contada por el mismo Ryuk a otro Shinigami y al final Ryuk mira al cielo hablandole a Light, por lo que se a especulado que el Shinigami al que le platica la historia es Light convertido en Shinigami pero esto no es para nada seguro.  
Misa muere oficialmente al final del Anime y Manga. 

**¿L murió?**

Por desgracia si ya que en el How to read se especifica la fecha de muerte de L, aunque en este fic lo mantego vivo por...imaginación de fan aunque para no perder la esencia del manga Near tendrá una participación activa en la batalla contra Kira  
**¿Matsuda es Gay?**  
No, no hay pruebas oficiales de ello.

**¿Qué género es Death Note?**  
Shonen. Sin tomar en cuenta que DN fué publicada por Shonen Jump, que publica Shonen, se considera mayormente a Dn como Shonen, uno, por que el seinen es después de los 18 años y DN es para mayores de 17 y entra en la categoría y dos, esta mucho mas considerada como Shonen por que en Japón no hacen mucha distinción respecto a estos géneros. Tampoco te voy a decir que no puede ser considerada como Seinen por su trama, pero es mas correcto decir que es Shonen por lo que ya dije

Espero haber solucinado dudas, muchas gracias por seguir el fic y espero que entiendan las licencias que me he tomado como fan de la saga. Si plantean más dudas la postearé tambien aquí.

Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y este viernes nuevo cap.


	8. Diferencias y dolor

**Hola se que no es viernes y lo siento de verdad, estuve muy liada, además me fui de viaje a la nieve con mi instituto y eso me descolocó. Bueno para compensar hice el cap algo más largo y cuide más mi expresión. Espero que lo disfruten gracias por leer, apoyar y seguir el fic.**

_**Capítulo dedicado a marukashampoo

* * *

**_

-Bueno tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer-dijo el chico de cabello negro-supongo que Near tendrá todavía las Death Note

En la terraza ya había parado de llover, tanto su cabello como sus ropas comenzaban a secarse lentamente con los tímidos rayos del sol que salían de entre las nubes. Se escuchó un leve ruido metálico.

-Esperaba que tardarás menos; Near

El chico del pelo blanco acaba de aparecer en la terraza, su pelo tapaba levemente su cara pero su expresión de sorpresa y felicidad no podía ser ocultada. Calmó su cara y se dirigió a L con voz algo nerviosa pero a la vez segura.

-No ha sido fácil, y reconozco haber necesitado ayuda de la SPK, aunque supongo que solo hay una persona en todo Japón que consuma 30 pasteles de fresa diarios-dijo el Near mientras se acercaba a el chico de ojeras pisando los charcos producidos por la lluvia que aún quedaban en la azotea.

-Traicionado por los dulces, aunque supongo que no ha sido la prueba concluyente, aunque supongo que mereces mi respeto y admiración, conseguiste atrapar a Light-dijo mirandolo fijamente através de su aún empapado flequillo-supongo que pronto me superarás...

-Lastima que yo sea el único que esta vivo para oírte decir eso-dijo mientras sus vacíos ojos se humedecían levemente-Mello, Matt...-su voz se quebró mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo

-La casa Whammy jamás se equivocó y solo escogió a los mejores

-Si, aunque fuiste descuidado, L ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Bueno en realidad no me descuidé, tan sólo aseguré la victoria de la justicia-antes de proseguir hablando sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una chocolatina de caramelo y la empezó a comer

-Aunque eliminaste tus notas antes de morir-dijo Near algo más serio

-Al parecer no muy bien ya que el SPK fue capaz de rescatarlas, aunque esta claro que fue vuestro ingenio el que atrapo a Light

-Mello, Matt y yo...-el chico de ojos negros y pelo blanco sacó de su pantalón dos pequeñas marionetas de dedos, una de un chico pelirrojo con gafas de aviador y otra de un chico rubio con una tableta de chocolate en la mano.- siempre hicimos honor a tu nombre.

-Lo demostrasteis sin duda-dijo para continuar comiendo su deliciosa chocolatina

-Ahora yo me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-dijo aún jugueteando con las pequeñas marionetas

-Light sabía demasiado de L, lo consideró su único rival, mi "muerte" supuso que el bajara la guardia y que en cierto modo os subestimara-seguía comiendo su chocolatina

-Mikami fue uno de los factores claves...-sacaba de su bolsillo ahora otra marioneta que representaba al mencionado

-Si supongo que él tan solo era un fanático. Pero a mi parecer hubiera sido más inteligente por parte de Light seguir utilizando a la dulce Misa Misa, se que sería fácil deducir que ella era la que realizaba las acciones pero jamás habría permitido que el imperio de su querido Light cayera, la obsesión o amor como ella lo llama a Raito es sinceramente tan poderoso como interesante, por no hablar de la repercusión mediática de Misa a favor de Kira. Pero ese no fue su mayor fallo...

Near ahora miraba curioso a L sin dejar de juguetear con las marionetas entre sus dedos

-Su mayor fallo, fue el pecado de la soberbia, creyó que por el hecho de que yo estuviera muerto su reinado ya era invencible, no recordó que siempre habrá mortales que se revelen ante los dioses...

-¿Dioses?- dijo Near extrañado

-Si Kira fue un Dios que utilizó el cuerpo de Light, pero ahora nos enfrentamos al auténtico Kira

-¿A qué te refieres con el auténtico Kira?

-Bueno supongo que como tú mismo habrás deducido, Light Yagami es ahora un shinigami, ¿verdad? Ryuk- dijo guardando los restos de chocolatina en su pantalon

-Así es...-dijo Ryuk con una traviesa sonrisa en la cara- pero no puede ejercer de Kira indiscriminadamente, los shinigamis no podemos matar sin el control de Rey shinigami...mala suerte para Light-dijo esbozando aún una mayor deforme sonrisa

L sacó una manzana roja del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y haciendo un leve movimiento de muñeca se la lanzó al shinigami. Este al recibirla miró con ojos de deseo a la manzana.

-No eres tan diferente de Light-una vez dicho esto devoró la jugosa manzana

* * *

Una gran multitud recorría la calles, grandes pantallas de televisión emitían in cesar las noticias de los asesinatos producidos por Kira, de vez en cuando los viandantes se detenían para comentarlos pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones las palabras asesinatos y Kira se habían convertido en la banda sonora de sus vidas. Entre comentario y comentario solía salir a relucir el nombre de L, en la mayoría de los casos era para recordar sus esfuerzos por detener a Kira acompañados de la palabra fracaso o derrota, pero unos pocos aún creían en L cómo sinónimo de justicia.

Entre todo esto una chica se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la concurrida calle, su pelo moreno a la altura de los hombros caía liso a ambos lados de su cuello, y sus ojos marrones se dejaban entre ver entre sus oscuras gafas. Miró el reloj, parecía estar esperando a alguien.

-¡Sayu!-la saludó enérgicamente un chico de pelo castaño y aspecto algo desaliñado de entre la multitud

-Hola, Matsuda- dijo la chica alegre por haberse encontrado con el chico

-No lo vas a creer pero vuelvo estar involucrado en el caso Kira-dijo Matsuda esta vez con una expresión seria

En ese momento la cara de la chica palideció, los recuerdos empezaban a fluir por su mente, la muerte de su padre, el hecho de que Kira fuera su hermano, la locura en la que se sumió su madre. Habían sido tan felices antes de la existencia de Kira, ella aún se preguntaba porque su hermano aparentemente un chico perfecto habría hecho eso. Ella también se había visto involucrada, su secuestro, las constantes presiones de los seguidores de Kira. Kira...había dividido el mundo, el mundo ahora se regía entre seguidores de Kira y seguidores de L. Y ahora Matsuda, también él volvería a involucrar su vida, ella solo quería correr, correr atrás en el tiempo hasta aquellos días felices en los que Light la ayudaba a hacer su tarea de matemáticas, a los días en los que tenía una familia, a los días en los que la humanidad no estaba completamente caótica. Pero no podía. Calientes lágrimas llenaron su rostro y como si el mundo no la observara gritó con todo el dolor que tenía.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Cenando con la muerte

Hola nuevo cap más largo e importante. Disfruten

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la chica, su gritó había roto el ambiente de la aglomerada calle, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba bastante perdida. El chico la abrazo y la condujo entre las miradas curiosas y maliciosas de la calle hasta un taxi amarillo hasta el otro lado de la calle.

-Sayu, no debes preocuparte, es necesario que ayude a atrapar a Kira-dijo bajando la mirada y sujetando con más fuerza su mano y bajo la mirada incrédula del taxista.-a Sabuya por favor.

-¿Dijo usted Kira?-dijo el taxista con el rostro atemorizado

-Sí, efectivamente-dijo Matsuda comprendiendo lo que la cara del taxista quería decir

-Lo siento pero no puedo llevarlo en mi taxi

L y Near se encontraban en el antiguo cuartel del caso Kira revisando con cuidado una libreta negra. Los monitores estaban encendidos, sus luces se reflejaban en la piel de los chicos lo que hacía verlos aún más pálidos.

-No encuentro nada que pueda sugerir que Light Yagami se convirtiera en shinigami-dijo L mirando curioso la Death Note.

-Pero estamos seguros de que el murió...-dijo Near algo confundido

-Ryuk-dijo el chico de pelo negro sacando una manzana de su bolsillo

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-dijo Ryuk mirando fijamente la manzana en la que se reflejaban las luces de los ordenadores

-¿El Rey de los Shinigamis puede enamorarse de un humano?

Ryuk no pudo evitar reírse, estaba claro porque Light lo había tratado como su único rival.

-¿Estás insinuando que...?-dijo el chico de pelo blanco mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su plo

-Si exacto, Ryuk por tu reacción deduzco que efectivamente el Rey de los Shinigamis no puede amar, pero el resto de shinigamis si, lo que me hace pensar que todos los shinigamis excepto el Rey de los Shinigamis fueron alguna vez humanos.

-Continua hablando-dijo Ryuk sonriendo divertido

Ryuzaki lanzó la manzana al aire con un pequeño movimiento y Ryuk como si de un perro se tratase cogió al vuelo la manzana con la boca.

-Eso quiere decir que en un principio solo existía un Dios de la Muerte el actual Rey de los Shinigamis, los demás shinigamis sólo son antiguos propietarios de una Death Note como humanos-dijo Near cambiando su tranquila expresión por una aún más inquieta-¿Pero por qué el Rey de los Shinigamis haría una cosa así?¿Por qué crearía las Death Notes?

-Porque estaba aburrido-dijo Ryuk cambiando su sonrisa por una cara tranquila, la cual no encaja en él

-Ya veo-dijo Lawliet- en ese caso, Kira jamás podrá ser el Rey de los Shinigamis

-Podía haber sido Rey del Nuevo Mundo Humanos, pero el Rey de los Shinigamis siempre será el

Rey de los Shinigamis, y eso Raito no puede cambiarlo. Aunque será divertido ver como lo intenta.

L se levantó y abandonó la sala ante la mirada incrédula de el shinigami y el chico de ojos dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir se volvió.

-Necesitaré pasteles y tu Near necesitarás chocolate. Ryuk

-Rojas como siempre

Los dos chicos se bajaron del taxi, y siguieron caminando entre la multitud que ya había olvidado el estremecedor grito, las pantallas seguían reflejando animados anuncios, el tema de conversación el mismo, Kira.

-Yo creo que esta vez si que es él-comentaba un niño de no más de 10 años

-Pues yo creo que no este es sólo un imitador-dijo otro un poco más mayor-mi hermano dice que Kira mataba por cientos, y ahora mata muchos más, el dice que...

Los jovenes seguían caminando, la chica seguía sin levantar la cabeza, todas esas imágenes volvían a su cabeza, su madre,su padre y...su hermano

-Misa ya ha vuelto mi querido Light-dijo Misa entrando alegre por la puerta hice lo que me dijiste y he repartido los folios de la Death Note que me diste entre los chicos de la organización Kira

Tenía un aspecto muy arreglado e iba vestida con un suntuoso vestido gótico de encaje negro y rojo, su pelo caía en cascada a ambos lados de sus hombros y sobre su oreja derecha había colocado una rosa roja.

-Me alegro Misa-dijo el shinigami sin apenas hacerla caso-a partir de ahora usarás mi Death Note bajo mi supervisión y repartirás las hojas de la Death Note que te di entre las personas que yo diga

-De acuerdo mi querido Light-dijo Misa orgullosa ser la herramienta de su amado Raito-pero había pensado que podíamos ir a cenar.

El shinigami se sorprendió de forma exagerada, pero sin mostrarlo, sería posible que aquella chica estuviera invitando a u shinigami, un Dios, algo no humano, un asesino, a cenar con la misma naturalidad con la que invitó un día a Light Yagami.

-Supongo aunque yo no puedo cenar, además quiero que hagas una visita a la Yotsuba a recuperar algunas cosas, recuerda Misa que muerta no me sirves para nada.-dijo Kira atravesando a Misa con su mirada.

Kira lo pensó, tenía el mundo bajo su control, ya no importaba que supieran que Misa era Kira, solo necesitaba su cuerpo humano para ser el portavoz de Kira, el poseía los ojos del shinigami, y gracias a estos le surgió una nueva preocupaión quien sustituiría el lugar de Misa. El Dios Kira era benevolente y dejaría que la ingenua Misa disfrutará algo más, el Dios Kira concedería a aquella humana su caprichos un poco más, pero antes de que su corazón se parara debía utilizarla aún más, debía asegurarse de que su sucesor fuera como ella, alguien estúpido, alguien estúpidamente deslumbrado por su magnificencia.

Ahh no se que pasó prometí el cap el viernes pero por alguna razón fanfiction no me lo subió, de cualquier modo este cap es bastante largo e importante. Puede que me pase con la obsesión de Misa pero es la esencia que este personaje me transmitió, saquen sus conclusiones a partir de este cap y si tienen sugerencias me avisan.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
